Finding mindy
by janzen222
Summary: It's been a year since Mindy left. Basically a love story. Dave and Mindy's epic reunion. Rated T for Mindy's mouth


"98. 99. 100."

Dave dropped to the floor having just finished his usual routine. It had been almost a full year since Mindy had left and though it had taken a few months, he had eventually settled into a routine.

Everyday, he would wake up at exactly 5 A.M and proceed to the gym. From there he would spend the next hour and a half doing various works. Always starting with the one handed pull ups and always ending with a quick session using his Mu ren zhuang or wooden training dummy. Then he would go to school for various hours. Afterwards he would do a quick hundred pull ups before going out on patrol.

Ever since Mindy had left, Dave had taken it upon himself to get better and better. On the weekdays he would patrol until around midnight before coming home and finishing up any homework he had before finally getting some well deserved rest. On the weekends, there didn't seem like a time where Kickass wasn't patrolling.

Sure, it was tough not only taking on criminals but avoiding the cops as well but he did it anyways. It had been a long year and honestly crime had dropped a huge amount since he had finally come back as Kickass from his break. In all honesty, he hadn't put the costume back on until at least two months after Mindy had left. Then for the first two months after returning as Kickass it had only been a way to stop him from looking for her.

He was just about to put on his costume when his phone started ringing. Having finally caught his breath, Dave grabbed the phone and pressed the talk button.

"Dave here."

"Looks like someone's been working on their intimidation." A familiar voice answered.

"Mindy?" Dave asked his eyes open to an abnormal level.

"No shit sherlock, who'd you think it was? The great pink elephant?" Her voice answered.

Dave chuckled at the comment, just glad to hear her voice.

"So not that I don't mind but what brings you to call me this fine evening after a year of silence?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Hey, even Batman checks on Nightwing from to time." She quickly defended her voice teasing as well.

"Nightwing? Don't you mean Robin?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I can't call you Robin after all you've been doing this past year. So for now your like Nightwing, well until you screw up again. Then you're back to Robin " She replied as he could practically hear her eyes rolling over the phone.

"You've been checking in on me?" He asked a small smile gracing his lips.

"Of course dipshit, gotta make sure you haven't got yourself killed yet. Seriously though, take a day off sometime. It seems that everytime, I turn on the TV, someones going on and on about how you've caught some criminal or something."

"Well, someones got to do it and who better than the first public superhero?" He asked making sure to emphasize the word public.

"You are really stupid, you know that Dave? Just take a fucking day off already before I just decide to come back to put your punk ass in the hospital." She said to which he chuckled.

"If that's what it takes for you to come back, then I won't take a break. It'll be worth it to see you, even if you are breaking all of my bones." He told her his smile growing ever larger.

"Don't make kill you over the phone, Dave."

"Oh come on even the almighty Hit Girl can't kill someone over the phone." He said with a light-hearted chuckle.

"Do you really wanna test that theory?" Mindy's voice asked with a lethal seriousness.

"Um n-no." He said a sudden fear clenching his heart even though, logically he knew she couldn't kill him.

"Glad to see you still remember who wears the pants in this relationship." She replied, and he knows she smirking from wherever she is.

"Relationship? Last I remember; you kissed me and then left to avoid the cops." He said utterly confused. He heard her sigh before she finally replied.

"Listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once." She began strongly and confidently.

"I miss you." She said barely above a whisper

Dave leaned against the wall once he had heard this. He had missed her deeply as well. For the past year she had been all he had ever thought about. She had been the reason he woke up every morning. She was the reason he constantly pushed himself to his limits. He knew that if he merely said 'i miss you to' that the conversation would end and he'd be no closer to finding his Mindy. So instead he chose another route.

"Where are you?" He asked in monotone.

"Somewhere in the country." She replied to which he rolled his eyes at.

"Where. I want a state and a city." He demanded.

"Wow, a state and a city, Dave? That's a pretty big ambition even for you." She danced around his question.

"Mindy, tell me where you are now."

"Dave, we both know I can't do that." She told him, her voice suddenly sounding hoarse.

"I'm coming to get you. So just do us both a favor and tell me where you are. It'll save us a lot of trouble later." He told her his voice firm.

"Dave."

"Mindy, we both know that if either one of us hangs up now, that it'll most likely be another year before we end up talking again. Then add in the fact that you're continuously on the move and the odds of us ever seeing each other is zip. So just tell me where you are so I can come and get you." He told her his voice unwavering.

Unexpectedly her laughter filled the phone making him raise an eyebrow in confusion. Was she taking him seriously?

"Atwater, California." Was her response.

"California?" He was stunned. She had finally told him. Now he could go and get her.

"I'm on my way." Was Dave's response.

"I'll see you soon. Before I forget..." She trailed off.

"Good job on growing some balls, though next time you argue with me on something this big, I'm going to cut them off with a pair of dull scissors." She threatened to which he smirked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said before hanging up. He moved through the garage until he eventually saw a large black motorcycle. He looked at it and smiled before grabbing the duffel bag which held his suit. He attached it to the bike, and proceeded to drive off on said bike. He stopped by his apartment and filled another bag full of clothes before strapping it alongside the other bag.

Finally before leaving the city he withdrew a few hundreds, no doubt that gas would expensive and so would food. As he drove out of Manhattan, he felt a little uneasy about leaving it alone but deep down he knew it'd be ok for a few days. Plus like Mindy had said, he needed a break and this was a good opportunity to do so.

When he returned to New York it would be with Mindy by his side. For the next twenty-four hours he rode until he almost passed out while driving and decided to rest for the night. He stopped a random hotel and the next morning he was back on the road. After another sixteen hours of driving he stopped for one last night. Finally after a total of 45 hours of driving, not including the eighteen hours worth of breaks, he had finally arrived in Atwater, California.

It was when he had finally arrived that he realized, he had no way to contact Mindy. She had called from a blocked number meaning there was no way to contact her. After having driven around the small down a bit he stopped at a place called 'Ralston Park'. He considered going to every house, asking for her but doubt that he'd have any luck. He also considered changing into his Kickass gear and then just running around for a bit. He immediately crossed that one off of his list, knowing it would just cause more trouble later down the road. He sat on one of the lone benches under the shade of the large tree behind him.

He was just sitting there until out of the corner of his eye he noticed a young man getting snot beaten out of him by a group of boys his age. Being the hero he is, Dave looked around and sighed in relief seeing that no one was in the direct vicinity. Dashing behind a building, he changed from Dave Lizewski to the world's first public Superhero, Kickass. He looked down at his new suit and smiled.

Without a moment's hesitation he dashed off towards the group of boys and pulled out his new steel batons. He easily managed to beat the other boys so bad that they left. Once the others were gone Dave turned to the young man he had just saved.

"You alright?" Dave asked holding out his hand. The young man looked shocked.

"Kickass?!" The young man asked in disbelief grabbing the hand.

Carefully not to bother his injuries Dave lifted him to his feet.

"Yep, that's me." Dave said showing a small smile.

"Woah, Mindy said you were coming but I didn't think you were coming this soon." The boy said ecstatically.

It took Dave a moment to comprehend what the guy had said before it finally hit him.

"You know, Mindy?!" Dave asked stopping the kid's rambling. The kid straightened up and nodded.

"Yes sir, she has been staying with me these past few months. She just recently told me that her boyfriend would be coming to get her. When I inquired who, you can imagine my surprise when I found out it was the one and only Kickass!"

"What's your name?" Dave asked just for politeness sakes.

"Ehhh, I can't give you my real name so instead call me one of my story character's names. James." The man said with a smile.

Slightly taken aback Dave shook James's hand.

"That sounds familiar for some reason."**

"Don't worry about it, let's get you to Mindy. If I waste another minute she may end up cutting my balls off." James told him as Dave nodded. Twenty minutes later James had led Dave to a small apartment and unlocked the door.

"Mindy, I'm back." James called into the small room.

"Bout damn time cock sucker! For a moment there I thought some of your students had jumped you again." Mindy's voice answered through the house. Dave felt fear grip his heart as he heard her sweet and wonderful voice. Even if it was a tad bit threatening.

"Students? Again?" Dave mouthed to James who only shrugged.

"I'm a teacher at the local highschool and I tend to get jumped by the students who don't like me, pretty often." James explained calmly.

"Are you talking to yourself again, James?!" Mindy's voice asked as James chuckled but directed Dave into the living room.

"Nah, but I got a surprise for you. Come into the living room." James answered back. Almost as soon as James said that Mindy turned around the corner.

Her mouth dropped the moment she saw Dave and she was forced to cover her mouth to prevent any further embarrassment.

"Dave."

It came out as a whisper but that didn't mean that Dave didn't hear it any less he stepped forward a smile on his face.

"Looks, like I found you." He replied carefully.

James looked on the two with a small smile.

"Alright you love birds, what the hell are you waiting for?" He asked the two superheroes.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Mindy snapped at James.

"You've seen each other for over thirty seconds. So, do i need to throw some mistletoe above you guys or you gonna kiss already?" James asked with a smirk on his face.

Mindy looked aghast at him while Dave smirked and without any hesitation pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in brief shock before she gave into the kiss. It was a full minute before they pulled apart.

"Wow."

James watched as the two lovers looked at each other longingly. He debated whether or not to make a crude remark but a glare from Mindy made his decision for him.

"Mindy, you've got a room. Why not use it?"

Mindy sighed while Dave chuckled.

"Your lucky, I like you, James. If I didn't, you'd be on the ground unconscious for making that comment." She shot back to which he sighed.

"So Mindy, you ready to come home?" Dave asked looking at her.

"Ya. I've had my stuff packed since we finished talking. I'll be right back." She said dashing off to get her bag.

"So Kickass. I'd ask for your identity but since I'm not giving away mine, I don't think it'd be fair. So instead, I'm going to have to ask that you sign my pistol." James said opening up a drawer and pulling out a small hand gun.

"Sign? As in an autograph?" Dave asked slightly taken aback.

"Yes, Dave, that's typically what signing another's object is called." Mindy's voice echoed through the room.

"C'mon for your biggest fan and supporter?" James asked with a tight smile.

Dave sighed but took the marker James had pulled out and signed the gun.

'To my biggest fan, James.' He wrote quickly and James smiled. Just as Dave finished signing the gun, Mindy showed back up carrying a large duffel bag.

"You ready cocksucker?" She asked with a tight smile.

"You know it."

James smiled and gave Mindy a quick hug.

"I'm going to miss you Mindy."

"Don't worry, I'll keep in contact. Gotta make sure you dont keep getting your ass handed to you by your students, after all." She said to which he chuckled.

He looked over at Dave and smiled.

"Take good care of her or I'll end you with that gun you signed."

"No need to worry about that." Dave replied giving him a quick hand shake.

"And fyi you might wanna change out of your outfit before leaving the town."

"Will do."

"Alright get going, love birds. New York needs you!" James said shooing them out of the house.

An hour later Dave and Mindy were riding on Dave's kawasaki ninja down the freeway.

"So, Dave. What caused you to get the balls to get my location?" Mindy inquired as they rode down the barren freeway.

"Well, things just haven't been the same since you left. Kickass became a badass but there's always something missing when I go out. It took me a year to figure it out. Well actually, I already knew it but had no idea how to fix it. That is until you called me. I was going to find you one way or another whether you gave me your location or not."

"Well you found me so now what?"

"We get our happy ending."

_wow haven't written in over a month and this killed me. I actually started writing this right when i began taking my break. so I finally finished. I even have a power rangers one I gotta finish. Then theres all my other fanfictions that need to be updated. ugh. If your a fan of any of my other stories, know that I'm trying to write but my A key has been giving me problems and I'm in the middle of enlisting Also tht ** was a refrence to my story called Kickass meets the KOH. Who sadly could not be here with us to rant because im busy. Thats all for now JA NE_


End file.
